Une encombrante promesse
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Fic humoristique avec un très léger Seiji/Touma. Les cinq garçons ont promis de rendre un petit service à Nasuty et une promesse est une promesse ! Ils auraient mieux fait de rester au lit...


**Une encombrante promesse.**

**Notes de l'auteur** : Comme promis, me revoilà dans une nouvelle fic humoristique ^^ ! On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ ! Bonne lecture ! Chibigokû2002

***

Par une froide journée d'hiver à ne pas mettre le nez dehors, tous les habitants de la maison de Nasuty, sauf elle-même, se trouvaient assis à la table de la salle à manger à savourer le petit-déjeuner bien chaud qui contrastait avec les montagnes de neige que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Les cinq garçons étaient bien contents devant leurs thés et leurs cafés fumants. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils en profitent car ils allaient devoir sortir par un temps pareil pour déblayer toute la neige. De plus, celle-ci ne cessait de tomber à gros flocons. Déjà, on ne voyait plus le chemin entre la maison et le garage. Hors, Nasuty devait absolument aller à une réunion à l'université et ne pouvait pas sortir sa voiture du garage car il y avait près de deux mètres de neige. Les cinq garçons s'étaient donc portés volontaires la veille pour régler le problème. Seulement, au moment où ils avaient fait cette promesse, il faisait beau et pas encore trop froid dehors. Alors que maintenant qu'ils devaient sortir, la température était glaciale et il neigeait en permanence. C'était suffisant pour refroidir leur bonne volonté. Mais ils l'avaient promis, ils tiendraient donc parole.

C'est avec beaucoup de précaution que chacun d'eux enfila un gros pull, une veste bien épaisse, un pantalon d'hiver et des bottes. Ils n'oublièrent pas non plus les écharpes et bonnets de rigueur vue la température extérieure. Puis avec des mines d'enterrements, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils laissèrent à Ryo le soin de passer le premier pour tester la température de l'air, après tout, il était leur leader. Mais certains privilèges n'étaient toujours bien accueillis…

Shin, Shuu, Touma et Seiji attendirent deux bonnes minutes avant de suivre Ryo qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans son lit, bien au chaud. Une fois tout le monde dehors, ils décidèrent de rester près de la maison pour s'habituer un peu à la température extérieure. Puis, ils se mirent en quête des instruments indispensables pour déblayer la neige : les pelles et avec un peu de chance, du sel de déneigement. Mais celui-ci risquait de ne pas être très utile vu l'épaisseur de la couche de neige…

-« Bon, où sont rangées les pelles à neige ? Demanda Ryo qui avait déjà le nez tout rouge à cause du froid.

-Je crois que Nasuty a dit qu'elles sont dans le garage… répondit Shuu avant d'éternuer bruyamment dans les oreilles de Touma qui grimaça.

-Bon, alors allons-y ! » Décida Ryo.

Le groupe marcha en direction du garage qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison. Les cinq garçons grelottaient littéralement de froid. Il avait tellement neigé que la poudreuse leur arrivait au niveau de la taille les ralentissant grandement. Ils avançaient difficilement et la neige s'infiltrait dans leurs bottes, pantalons et même pour certains sous leur veste.

Ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en arrivant devant le garage : on ne voyait même plus la porte tant il y avait de neige. Il était donc impossible de rentrer à l'intérieur pour chercher les pelles.

- « Zut ! Comment on va faire ? Demanda Shuu.

- Il faut enlever la neige de devant la porte pour rentrer et chercher le matériel, expliqua Touma.

- Merci, j'avais compris ! Mais comment on enlève la neige ? Redemanda Shuu.

- Comme ça ! Dit Shin en prenant une poignée de neige et en la collant sur le nez de Shuu.

- Ho ! T'es malade ?!!? Tu crois pas qu'il fait déjà assez froid ?!!? » Ronchonna celui-ci alors que les autres riaient.

Les cinq garçons s'activèrent pour pousser et enlever la neige de devant la porte. Mais vu la quantité de poudreuse, ils n'y arriveraient jamais à temps pour que Nasuty arrive à l'heure à la réunion.

- « Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de chien, il creuserait ça en deux minutes ! Soupira Shin qui commençait à grelotter et à éternuer tant il avait froid.

- On a Byakuen ! Mais ce gros fainéant ne sortira pas par un temps pareil ! Il déteste le froid ! Grimaça Ryo.

- C'est normal ! Tu as déjà vu un chat qui aime le froid, toi ? » Demanda Seiji qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Ryo haussa les épaules et continua à creuser tout en pestant contre ce temps pourri qui les obligeait à être dehors alors qu'ils pourraient tous rester au chaud à l'intérieur s'il n'y avait pas cette maudite réunion…

Une demi-heure plus tard, en creusant dans la neige avec leurs bras et parfois à quatre pattes pour déblayer la neige devant la porte du garage, on pouvait enfin entrer dans le local pour y chercher le matériel nécessaire pour dégager le chemin menant vers le portail de la maison. Les cinq garçons grelottaient de froid, pourtant ils étaient loin d'avoir terminé leur travail, ils n'en avaient fait que la plus petite partie…

Attrapant les pelles et le seau contenant le sel, ils ressortirent dans le froid et commencèrent déplacer la neige sur les côtés pour libérer un chemin afin que la voiture puisse passer. Shu, Ryo et Seiji déblayaient pendant que Touma et Shin passaient derrière eux pour étaler du sel. Pendant ce temps, il continuait à neiger comme en pleine tempête…

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient déblayé la moitié du chemin. En ayant assez de travailler, Shu attrapa de la poudreuse, en fit une boule de neige, se glissa derrière Shin et la mit dans le pull de celui-ci qui cria au meurtre lorsqu'elle descendit le long de son cou pour finir de fondre dans son dos. Shin se démenait comme un beau diable pour essayer de récupérer la boule de neige dans son dos, mais c'était peine perdue, il ne restait plus que de l'eau glacée dont il se serait parfaitement passé !

Délaissant son seau de sel, il se précipita après Shu pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise. Celui-ci ne l'attendit pas et courut le plus rapidement possible afin que le plus jeune ne le rattrape pas. Il passa tout près de Ryo qui lui fit un croc-en-jambe, en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, et Shu s'écroula sur la sol, la tête la première dans un tas de neige. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Shin se jeta sur lui et le recouvrit de neige pour lui faire payer sa mauvaise blague. Les trois autres l'aidèrent et bientôt, Shu fut transformé en bonhomme de neige vivant. Ils avaient fait exprès de lui en mettre dans la veste, le pull, les bottes. Le pauvre se retrouvait trempé jusqu'aux os.

Après cette brève pause, tout le monde retourna son travail car il était encore loin d'être fini. Une heure plus tard, le chemin était enfin dégagé jusqu'au bout du chemin. Nasuti pourrait aller à sa réunion sans problème.

Tout le monde rangea le matériel dans le garage et sans crier gare, Shu commença à bombarder tout le monde et n'importe qui de boules de neige bien placées. Il se retrouva submergé par le nombre lorsque les quatre autres le prirent pour cible et lui renvoyèrent ses projectiles. Ils firent un mur en neige et se placèrent derrière. Ryo, Seiji et Touma d'un côté, Shin et Shu de l'autre. Une guerre s'engagea entre les deux groupes.

Tout le monde essayait de noyer les autres sous les boules de neige. Son attention fixée sur Shu, Seiji ne vit pas Shin ramper derrière lui, puis lui enfourner une énorme boule de neige dans le pull. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle commença à fondre et qu'il vit son attaquant filer de l'autre côté du mur en riant comme un fou qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. A côté de lui, Touma secouait la tête. Comment le blond toujours si attentif n'avait-il pas remarqué cela ?

Il attrapa Seiji et le serra contre lui pour la plus grande stupéfaction du blond qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Touma ôta ses gants et plongea une main dans le pull de Seiji pour attraper la boule de neige avant que celle-ci ne fonde. Pendant ce temps-là ; Seiji restait figé comme une statue. Etait-ce bien la main de Touma qu'il sentait dans son dos ? Même si elle était glacée à cause du froid, il appréciait son contact et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Inconscient des pensées de son ami, Touma continuait à explorer le dos de Seiji qui se laissait faire alors que Ryo bombardait Shin et Shu tout en ne manquant pas une miette du spectacle. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de caser Touma avec Seiji. Mais ils étaient tous les deux aussi coincés ! Ou complètement aveugles… Le blond semblait aux anges dans les bras de Touma. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu les quitter.

Lorsque Touma arriva au fond du pull, il ne restait plus que de l'eau glacée. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le passa dans le cou de Seiji et entreprit de sécher la peau du blond le long de sa colonne vertébrale afin qu'il ne tombe pas malade. C'était d'ailleurs très étonnant que celui-ci se laisse faire comme cela. D'habitude, il était si réservé ! Touma jeta un coup d'œil à Seiji, il semblait dans la lune, complètement béat.

« J'ai peut-être encore une petite chance avec lui ! » Se dit-il avec un sourire.

Il poussa le vice jusqu'à glissa son mouchoir tout au bout du pull de Seiji, à la hauteur de ses hanches. Il fit mine de le sécher alors qu'il regardait uniquement la réaction du blond qui ne bougea pas une seule fois pour la plus grande joie de Touma. Il ressortit doucement la main du pull de son ami mais le garda dans ses bras. Il passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de celui qu'il voyait de plus en plus souvent dans ses rêves et souvent de manière pas très orthodoxe…

Amusé par la scène, Ryo les laissa faire puis décréta la fin de la bataille. Shu et Shin avaient gagné, Ryo ayant du se défendre seul puisque les deux autres s'étaient perdus sur leur nuage. Aussitôt, Seiji sembla se réveiller et se leva à contrecœur des bras de Touma où il était bien au chaud jusqu'alors.

Les cinq garçons décidèrent de rentrer au chaud. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, cinq grandes tasses de thé fumant devant eux et essayèrent tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Touma se plaça à côté de Seiji et lorsque celui-ci se leva pour rechercher du thé, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux lorsqu'il voulut se rasseoir à sa place. Seiji avait les joues rouges comme des tomates et semblait très gêné.

Les autres ne dirent rien et semblaient ne s'apercevoir de rien. Lorsque Nasuti descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner, elle trouva les cinq garçons endormi dans les canapés. Ryo dormait dans un fauteuil, Shin et Shu dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Seiji dormait dans les bras de Touma, la tête nichée dans le cou du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Elle sourit à ce spectacle.

- « Bonjour les garçons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda t-elle.

- Bonjour Nasuti ! Dit Shin entre deux éternuements.

- Vous êtes tous malades ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est normal vu le temps ! Dit Touma en reniflant.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes allés dehors par un temps pareil !! S'écria t-elle.

- Ben si ! Il fallait déblayer ! Expliqua Shin.

- Mais la réunion est annulée… Expliqua Nasuti.

- QUOI ?!!? Fut le cri unanime des cinq garçons qui la regardaient bizarrement.

- On m'a appelée hier soir vers minuit pour me dire qu'elle n'aurait pas lieu. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, d'habitude vous n'êtes jamais debout aussi tôt…» Expliqua t-elle.

Un long silence s'abattit sur le salon. Nasuti se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- « Mais vous avez tout déblayé ? !! ? Vous êtes trop gentils ! S'écria t-elle.

Un concert de reniflements et d'éternuements lui répondit.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire ! Merci beaucoup ! Comme je suis là aujourd'hui, je vais bien m'occuper de vous ! Comme ça, vous serez vite guéris ! » Promit-elle avant de filer vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un remède de grand-mère contre les rhumes.

Dans le salon, l'incrédulité régnait. Ils avaient passé la matinée à travailler pour rien ? Ils étaient malades pour rien ? C'était trop pour eux ! Mais bon, ils l'avaient promis, alors…Le seul point positif était que Nasuti savait qu'ils tenaient toujours leur promesse. Et puis, Touma n'avait pas perdu son temps, il savait à présent que Seiji ne lui était pas indifférent ! C'était déjà un grand progrès ! Les cinq garçons firent la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais se lever avant l'heure habituelle pour éviter ce genre de surprise !

FIN.

Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review, please ? Merci ! Bisous, Chibigoku ^^! Très bientôt, vous aurez droit à une autre fic...


End file.
